


Sleeping Under The Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Camping, Community: comment_fic, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Little Brother Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, campfire stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Pitching a tent made out of Batman blankets, rolling out cozy snuggable sleeping bags on the soft grass, looking up at the dazzling star-covered sky, and catching fireflies—all those little things were what made this moment oh-so-very special. More so was the sweet, heartwarming sight of his boys, their adorable smiling faces beaming with joy as they roasted S’mores. 

In their youthful eyes, this night was pure fun and magic. There was laughter and joy, and grinning ecstatic smiles—nothing nightmares to contend with. It was them and their daddy, a moment of happiness—a heartfelt family moment, something that came very often. 

Sitting around the small campfire in the woods, John chuckled as he watched his boys happily gobbling the gooey, delicious S’mores. Sammy’s mouth was smeared with melted chocolate and marshmallow, as were his fingers, and the little five-year-old was wiggling with excitement as he enjoyed the yummy treat. He sat in his Spiderman lawn chair, humming as he ate the chocolate goodness, almost sounding as if he were making nom, nom, nom sounds. 

Dean was enjoying the wonderfully messy sandwich of chocolate, graham crackers and roasted marshmallows just as much as his brother, if not more; his green eyes sparkled with delight, and his freckled, angelic face displayed the utter elation he was feeling. He was squirming with eagerness in his seat as he looked up at the twinkling star-lit sky. Dean’s fingers were sticky with goo and his lips were sprinkled with gobs of chocolate, of which he happily licked away. 

For John, the sight of his boys was both adorably cute and heartwarming. It had been a few months since he had seen them this happy; something he missed greatly. “Are those good, boys?” He asked with a smirking smile. 

Dean nodded and took a big bite, finishing off his treat and smiling around the mouthful of chocolate and graham cracker.

Sammy, having finished his S'more as well, licked his sticky fingers clean of marshmallow goodness before turning to John and smiling with a bright grin. “S’yummy Daddy!” he cheered, a slight lisp in his speech as the result of him losing his two front teeth a week ago. 

Sam’s face was lit up with delight, grinning with the biggest smile; the small gap where his teeth use to be made him look all the cuter. Dean playfully teased Sam about his missing teeth, and Sam answered by snatching up his hand and slobbering all over Dean’s fingers, licking away the sweet yummy mess of marshmallow and chocolate, before nibbling on them as if they were a tasty treat. 

“Gross, Sammy!” Dean’s nose scrunched up in disgust, even as he giggled with earnest warmth. 

John suddenly had a flashback to years ago, when Sammy was an infant and his baby teeth were coming in. The little one was having a screaming fit, inconsolable in every way. John had put some baby Orajel on Sammy’s gums and that seemed helped a little bit as Sam’s wailing died down slightly, but he still cried with soft hiccups. 

It was clear the medication had worked but not nearly enough to soothe the entire ache. Dean, bless his young heart, had tried to help make Sam feel better; he had made funny faces, offering Sammy a pacifier, as well as his favorite cuddly teddy bear, yet nothing seemed to work. Not until he had offered his fingers as a last resort, in hopes it would calm his wailing brother. 

Thankfully, that had done the trick; Sammy had happily gummed away on Dean’s fingers, his cries long gone as his tears dried up. As the baby had nibbled on the fingers, Dean had made a wrinkle-nosed expression, giggling with joy, pleased that he had soothed his baby brother’s pain. That night, John had remained awake, watching his boys. He smiled with pride as Dean stayed slumbering, cuddled up next to Sammy, the baby still contently gnawing on Dean’s fingers. 

“I want some more S’mores!” 

Sam’s cheery voice pulled John from his thoughts. He gazed at his boys; both were giving him the puppy dog eyes, Sammy more than Dean, yet Dean was pulling out the full pout while Sammy’s big hazel eyes plead for more yummy chocolate goodness. John could never say no to his boys. With a smile, he handed them a new marshmallow, and they took the treat with a grin, scouring it on the metal rod and roasting it over the campfire. 

While they roasted S’mores, Sammy leaned over, placing his head on his brother’s shoulder, one arm wrapped around Dean’s waist to give him a resting hug. 

Laughing, Dean affectionately teased, “You’re a cuddle monster, Sammy.” 

“I wuv hugs,” Sammy agreed with a smile, not bothering to deny it. 

Dean returned the embrace with a stronger arm around Sam and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. “I wuv hugs too, Sammy.” 

Once again, John’s mind took him back to years ago, remembering an afternoon in the old house. Mary had been seated with Dean on the floor of his bedroom, cradling Sammy in her arms, gently rocking the little infant and laughing sweetly as Dean played with his Army men. The little boy had worn a blue shirt with a teddy bear iron-on adhered to the front, ‘I WUV HUGS’ was written in the middle of the bear’s tummy. Mary had smiled lovingly at him, looking beautiful as she sat beside him. To John, she had appeared near angelic. Standing in the doorway, he thought about how pristinely perfect his life was at this moment, watching his wife and his children interact. 

Sensing his dad’s presence, Dean had jumped up from the floor, running toward John, throwing his arms around his father’s legs. “Hug, daddy! Hug!” he had pled with a smile, his sweet freckled face beaming with joy. John had picked him up, and Dean snuggled into his dad’s embrace, hugging his neck tightly. 

“You wuv hugs, don’t you, Buddy?” John had asked, snuggling his son to his chest, and Dean had merely answered by hugging him with a fiercer pressure his tiny arms could hold. John had dropped to sit down beside Mary with Dean on his lap, watching with a smile as his son continued to play with his Army men, the little boy making adorable action sound effects. As John had leaned over to kiss Mary’s cheek, he had begun to thank his lucky stars for the perfect life he had. 

“Yummy!” 

The cheerful exclaim from his youngest brought John out of his memories. The boys were both enjoying the sweet treat, their young faces lighter with happiness and pure joy. John felt a burst of satisfaction at how delighted his boys had become with such a simple pleasure, even as an ache filled his heart. His beautiful wife was gone, murdered by a demon in the middle of the perils of the twilight hours. John had sworn to himself that he would find her killer and send that son of a bitch back to hell. He would keep that promise…or die trying. 

John couldn’t bring himself to focus on the darkest times—not now, not when his boys looked so happy and adorably joyful, and limitlessly carefree. Precious, happy moments like these came so rarely; it was best for him to savor them now...while he still had a chance. 

Leaning over to press a kiss to each of the boys’ foreheads, John joined his sons in the fun of roasting S’mores, smiling with love and joy as he watched Sam and Dean smiling ever-so brightly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/795614.html?thread=102319326#t102319326)


End file.
